lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Francesca Rowe
Francesca Rowe is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' From as early as she can remember, Francesca has suffered from Vitiligo, a long-term skin condition characterized by patches of the skin losing their pigment. As a result of this, she has been stigmatized and bullied during a large portion of her life, which caused her a great deal of emotional distress and depression, although after dropping out of high school, she's learned how to shift these vibrations into something that motivates her and keeps her going. She has reached out for professional help to deal with the years of hardship and isolation she faced from her peers, surrounded herself with amazing and understanding people that make her feel nothing short of loved and cared for. Francesca has taught herself about the importance of self-love and acceptance, and she's finally comfortable enough in her own skin, being able to reach out and help those going through similar situations. She lives in the long-known New York neighborhood of Harlem, famous for its intimate jazz clubs, soul food institutions and strong African-American heritage. Trendy eateries, stylish clubs and crowded bars make for an energetic, unforgettable nightlife scene, that Francesca has finally allowed herself to take part in and enjoy. She's the only daughter of a single mother, a freelance artist who raised Francesca into being an unapologetic free spirit, even if Francesca seemed to forget who she truly is throughout her experiences in school. The two are very, very close to each other and Francesca loves her mother deeply. Although they were never nowhere near starving, money has been an issue for as long as Francesca can remember. Starting a few months ago, however, Francesca has started to pick up on a change in this. Having been booked for several photoshoots with local photographers that respect her artistic vision and want to represent her condition and the struggles that come with it accurately, namely Santana Gutierrez, Lani Hlalo, Luke Gilford and Oreo Dutton, she has been able to help provide for herself and her mother, who works two part-time jobs and occasionaly as an Uber driver, as well as developing her own art independently and selling it for a small circle of interested customers. As of being kidnapped by unknown forces, Francesca was hoping to pursue a career in modelling and obtain a platform that she can use to reach a bigger audience, speaking out about her condition, the distress those who possess it have to go through and how it's not talked about enough in the media. 'Personality ' Although the scars from being a victim of bullying by other children are still very much present on the back of Francesca's mind during her daily life, it is a very rare occurrence to see her complain about the struggle she has been through, as nowadays, she's learned how to focus her energy on her loved ones and apply it to her personal relationships in order to grow mentally and emotionally. She has no time for negative self-talk after the years of similar hectoring she's faced from her peers, and won't ever dare to beat herself down or feel unmotivated if her current situation appears to be going downhill, as she knows she's manifesting her best life and has earned all the good things that come her way. She knows everything she desires is on its way to her, and all she has to do is to run out and work hard in order for it to happen, remaining serious and focused with her goals in mind at all times. Francesca can be described as assertive, confident, strong and resillient. She's silent for the most part and chooses to stay away from those who feel the need to spread negativity to others, and she knows better than to associate herself with those who will hold her back and slow her down from reaching her goals. She won't ever disdain anyone, and she's usually warm and welcoming to newcomers, doing her best to make everyone comfortable and forming an opinion on them accordingly. Despite this, however, Francesca has not always been this confident and secure. Having to endure years of being referred to as "cow", "zebra", and all manners of other disparaging slurs throughout her childhood, the verbal harassment led to her changing schools numerous times and dropping out of high school, after which she contemplated committing suicide, being unsuccessful twice over the course of five years. Her mother is unaware of Francesca's failed suicide attempts, and while she tries to mantain a close relationship with her daughter, work has always seemed to limit the time they get to spend together, meaning Francesca has usually had to fend for herself. She does not resent her mother for this, however, as she knows she's making these sacrifices so she can see her daughter prosper. Overall, Francesca is a laid-back girl who looks to be the best version of herself she can possibly be. Right now, she's in a very comfortable state of indulgence, steadily revolving and trying to get to know and interact with the world around her better, something she's always held herself back from doing due to her fear of judgment, something she's since overcome. She strives to mantain a level-headed and warm attitude, choosing not to come for you and say her mind unless you give her a very good reason to. She doesn't have many enemies and prefers not to hold onto grudges, although if there is one thing she knows, that is who her friends are and who she can trust and deposit her support in. 'Appearance ' TBA 'Games' Francesca was among the thirty people choosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games she was sorted into Zeta Team, making her teammates with Hannah Jackson and Sofia Cortés Kills N/A Allies Hannah Jackson, Sofia Cortés Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:Machete Users